tripolarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Fun House Episode 458
Description In this episode of Nintendo Fun House, Mystery Man and Bowser Jr have a stand off. Mystery Man clones bowser jr so that there are 3 of them! Now Gill doesn't know which one is the REAL Bowser Jr! FINE OUT! Summary Bowser Junior wakes up and decides to go on a solo mission to rescue Tyler . He tells Carter to protect his castle, and requests for Sakawaka to help. Now that Jr is alone, he goes through the Nether Portal to find Tyler. When he enters, he finds Mystery Man and Tyler. Juniorr asks why Mystery Man is even doing this, and he answers that he wants to take over his world. They prepare to fight, and when Tyler attempts to stop this, he is teleported away, out of sight. Mystery Man says that he doesn't want to fight him yet, but would rather toy with him. To do this, Mystery Man clones Junior twice. Mystery Man says that his friends wont know who the real Jr is, and Jr sees this as a problem. Mystery Man flees, and the Jr clones state that they are going to rip his friendships apart. Junior is convinced that Gill will be able to tell the difference from his clones. They enter the house and meet Gill. Gill can't tell who the real Junior is because they all state that they are the real Jr. Gill decides to run a test to see who the real Bowser Junior is. Gill starts asking questions, and his first question is to a clone. The question asks what Gill's favourite activity is, to which Junior immediately says that he's reading a book. The second clone says that if Gill wasn't doing that, then he would be doing some science experiment, which is also correct. he then asks the real Jr what he may be doing thirdly, to which he recalls Gill holding a plush doll in the early fun house, to which Gill accepts. So Gill then takes them to the backyard. Gill asks which Junior would give them a kiss, and when one of the clones is willing to give a kiss, he knows to kill it because he knows that the real Junior would never kiss him. Moving into his bedroom, Gill interrogates the remaining two Juniors. He asks them some more questions, and they both answer correct. The real Bowser Junior states that maybe because his clones share the same brain, then they can both answer the same questions, but actions may be different. Gill understands this. They move to find Lucky to see if he could figure out the real Jr, but can't. Gill has the idea to chase the Juniors and see how they react. He first chases the clone, who simply runs to the living room. The real Bowser Junior tries to hide and let Gill run past him, attempting to "school" him. After the test, Gill can figure out who the real Junior is and kills the imposter. When Gill asks how he was cloned, Junior explains that it was Mystery Man, but that the Nether is too big and vast to find them. He then tells Gill he is glad that he didn't kill him. Characters *Bowser Junior *Carter *Gill *Mystery Man *Sakawaka *Tyler Trivia *Despite a bow being drawn by one of the many Juniors in this episode's thumbnail, no bows are present in the actual video. This was likely added to make the thumbnail more dynamic. *When Mystery Man is making Junior clones, there is a delay at first when they spawn. This is likely because when Tyler disappeared, the skin would have been changed into a Junior skin, while the other would remain invisible until summoned. **When Mystery Man makes another attempt, they turn invisible and move closer to Mystery Man. During this transition, footprints can be seen when one of the Junior's is walking over. *When Gill tells the Juniors his plan to test them, Junior recalls this being similar to a 'Spongebob' episode (titled 'Imitation Krabs'), whereas the characters are also put to a test to decipher the real character after having a double. *There is no special shout-out at the end of this video.